Confessions and Illusions II
by Laila Violeta
Summary: Mi colección de pequeñas historias. I: Una Celebración: Sasuke detestaba las multitudes...pero igualmente tendría que asistir a aquel estúpido evento, donde encontraría los ojos más tristes y hermosos que hubiera visto en su vida./SasuHina/


**Título:** _Confessions and Illusions II._

**Autor: **_Suigetsu-kun_

**Fecha de publicación: **_09-08-2008._

**Descripción: **_Pequeñas historias que pondré de vez en cuando. I: Una Celebración: Sasuke detestaba las multitudes...pero igualmente tendría que asistir a aquel estúpido evento, donde encontraría los ojos más tristes y hermosos que hubiera visto en su vida... /SasuHina/._

Disclaimer: _**Naruto no me pertenece. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y con el único afán de entretener un poco.**_

_Mi primer one shot de esta pareja. Espero que les agrade :)_

* * *

**_Uno: Una Celebración._**

Sasuke detestaba las multitudes, pero por más que alegó y aludió a su "deseo de hacerse más fuerte y mejorar en sus técnicas ninjas", ni sus padres ni su hermano –eso era extraño, ya que a él tampoco le gustaban aquellas cosas- le hicieron mayor caso: Tenía la obligación de asistir al cumpleaños de la segunda hija del cabecilla del Clan Hyuuga, Hanabi, quien cumplía dos años.

- ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? –le preguntó a su hermano una vez que se sentó en su cama y se cruzaba de brazos. Colocó una expresión de fastidio.

El mayor lo contempló con una expresión divertida y a la vez de ternura mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. Se tomaba su tiempo para contestarle.

- No te quejes tanto, Sasuke. Tal vez pueda sucederte algo bueno hoy.

El pequeño lo miró incrédulo algunos segundos y luego soltó un bufido de molestia.

- No veo qué me puede suceder de bueno. Prefiero ir al bosque y practicar con mi shuriken. Como tú no quieres ayudarme, tengo que hacerlo solo.

El mayor sonrió e hizo un ademán de marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo, le dijo una última cosa a su _querido _hermano pequeño.

- Mejor prepárate, que nos vamos dentro de una hora a casa de los Hyuuga.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de fastidio. _No me gustan las multitudes, _pensó.

Y se dio a la labor de arreglarse y elegir la ropa para aquella celebración, en la que, estaba decidido, ignoraría a todo el mundo. _Odio las multitudes,_ pensó.

--

Había todo un revuelo en la respetable mansión Hyuuga. Muchos de los integrantes de aquella noble familia afinaban los últimos detalles para la celebración del cumpleaños de la pequeña Hanabi: corrían de un lado a otro, llevando y trayendo comidas, postres, aperitivos y todo tipo de delicias para ofrecer a los convidados. Todo tenía que salir perfectamente, ya que habían importantes invitados, entre los que figuraba algunos integrantes del Clan Uchiha –lo que era extraño ya que en toda la Aldea se sabía de algunas rencillas que habían entre ambas familias, aunque los motivos eran desconocidos-, y de otros clanes de renombre de Konoha.

Los únicos que se mantenía -un poco- al margen de todo ello, eran el cabecilla del clan, y su primogénita. ¿Razón? Al primero no le gustaban mucho aquel tipo de cosas –de hecho, sólo la había organizado porque le tenía un gran cariño a su hija menor-, y la segunda, porque el día anterior, había sido despreciada por su padre y tachada de _Débil_, _nuevamente._ Por eso no podía sonreír –aunque en su interior estaba contenta ya que sentía un inmenso cariño por su hermana menor-, y dudaba si algo o _alguien_ pudieran lograr que aquello _cambiara_, por lo menos por aquella jornada.

_N-Naruto kun no estará aquí_, pensó con tristeza, _tal vez y si él…_

Tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos de lado ya que un motivo de fuerza mayor requería de toda su atención: comenzaban a llegar los primeros invitados. Y le sorprendió ver de _quiénes _se trataban…

- ¿Huh? –murmuró apenas.

--

Ahora se sentía aún más molesto que al principio ya que resultaba que su hermano mayor, que era el más interesado en asistir a dicha celebración, ¡se había bajado en el último instante!, ya que aludió que tenía un "importante asunto que atender, y que no podía postergarlo". Sus padres aceptaron aquello sin ponerle ni una traba, pero a él, por más que les dijo que no quería asistir, no le hicieron mayor caso. _¿Por qué siempre mi hermano?_, pensaba mientras llegaban a lo que era la entrada principal de la mansión Hyuuga. _Yo sólo quiero que…_

Tuvo que interrumpir sus pensamientos pues su madre le había tomado la mano con más fuerza de la que usaba normalmente, y eso lo obligó a soltar un pequeño quejido. Miró a su madre con reproche, pero ésta le sonreía.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estaba frente al que era el cabecilla del Clan Hyuuga; una tímida joven de azulados cabellos –cuyos ojos le parecieron los más tristes y hermosos que había visto en su vida, aunque claro, no lo aceptó-; la pequeña cumpleañera; y un tipo un poco más alto que él y de castaños cabellos, el que le apreció "arrogante y odioso". Los saludó apenas, con cortesía.

- Buenas tardes –y se fijó en la de azulados cabellos, quien mantenía su vista fija en el suelo. Ignoraba su presencia de una manera más que evidente, y eso lo "descolocó" un poco. ¡Él estaba acostumbrado a que todas las miradas de las chicas se posara sobre él! Aunque eso no le agradaba, era un hecho al que ya estaba acostumbrado. Y ella…tan inocente y con aquella mirada que en tan sólo unos segundos había logrado derretir un poco de la "frialdad" del pequeño, ¡lo estaba ignorando! ¡Eso él no lo podía tolerar!

Invadido por una extraña cólera ante aquel "rechazo", el menor de los Uchiha se acercó con paso decidido a la joven y le dedicó una dura mirada. Iba a decirle algo, pero aquella hermosa mirada perlada "ejerció" una fuerza en él e hizo que optara por el silencio.

¿Qué mierda pasaba con él? No lo entendía, pero de algo estaba seguro…

Eso no se quedaría así, ¿cierto?

* * *

_Primero que todo, ¡gracias por leer! Eso me hace muy feliz, pero mi felicidad sería aún más grande si me dejan un review para ver si relamente les gustó o no. Anímense y déjenme uno, ¿sí?_

_El complemento de este lo subiré el próximo sábado y se titulará **Durante la Celebración**, en donde culminará, y se resolverán aquellos detalles que pareciera que se me "quedaron en el tintero"_

_Espero y les haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!_

_Saludos._

_Suigetsu-kun._


End file.
